Bullet Proof
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: The battle has begun. The Animals and Rebels who fought against the Wizard have been captured. Tried and sentenced to Death to hang at the gallows. Fiyero, having been amongst the group, is set to hang first. Elphaba must risk everything to save the man she loves. But is the price for freedom worth it? Especially when faced with the ultimate sacrifice of all, the heart?


Bullet Proof

Dusk has settled over the Land of Oz. The gilded rays of dark gold's, pale yellows, a macabre of oranges and splints of pinks fell over the horizon, glittering off the high towers of the City of Emeralds.

The people of the glittering palisades, all swarmed the main square where a large stage had been set up by the Gale Force. A wooden framework stood center stage, a hangman's noose swung back and forth, dancing sadistically in the wind. A large group of Animals mixed with humans stood off to the side. Beaten, and bloody.

A great cry rings out throughout the city, as Galinda the Good, emerges from the Palace, accompanied by the Grand Wizard, and his Press Secretary.

Galinda, dressed in a glittering gown of pale blues, layered beneath dark cerulean billowed around her. Gillikin crystals cut into snowflakes shimmered in the sunlight were intricately placed throughout the tight bodice, and sprinkled delicately within the pleated skirts.

Her golden curls were piled on top of her head, and pinned back by crystal snowflakes, and glass bubbles. Her makeup was perfect, and her smile, radiant. Though no one would have guessed that inwardly, the Good Witch was dying inside.

Taking her place at the podium, Galinda raised a slender arm high in the air. The sunlight gleamed off the thin, gossamer sleeves. She smiled, as she gently quietly gestured for the citizens to still.

Smiling, she turned back to the Wizard, before turning her sights back to the captivated audience of mindless citizens. Raising her hands up, she gestured towards the Animals and humans, standing tall before the people of Oz.

"Fellow Citizens of Oz…today we celebrate! For the Wicked Ones, the followers of the Wicked Witch of the West shall each share a place within the hangman's noose!"

A great uproar fills the square. The sound was deafening. Every man woman and child was clapping vivaciously, each with a sparkle of smile on their lips. The hate, burned deep within her eyes, and that, more than anything, undid the Good Witch.

"But most importantly!" interrupts Galinda. For a split second, her voice warbles. Closing her eyes, she fights to keep her emotions in check.

_He betrayed you remember. He left you for her_

Rearranging her features, she flashed the citizens her dazzling smile, before half turning to the door which she and the others had just entered through.

"The Death of the Traitor of Oz…Fiyero Tiggular!"

Cries break out throughout the crowd, as Fiyero is roughly pushed through the doors. His hair was a mess of dirt and blood. A large, gruesome gash wound went from across his left eye, and down to his right temple. His face was bruised and swollen, and his lips were torn and bloody. His entire body had been battered, clubs with spikes ripped his skin, tearing away the flesh and spilling blood to the ground like a crimson waterfall.

The Captain's Uniform he once wore was a mess, hardly recognizable. Torn and tattered in many places. Pieces of fabric was missing, the sleeve for his left arm had been torn away. The uniform no longer held the beauty of emerald and gold. Now, it was a macabre of blood.

The guard shoved Fiyero over to the Good Witches side.

Her breath caught in her throat, as her eyes beheld the man, the soldier, whom she had fallen in love with, yet never really truly belonged to her, for he was never hers, and that simple truth, was what hurt the most.

Glinda leans in closer, until her lips are mere inches from touching Fiyero's bloodies ear. Her eyes filled with tears, seeing the condition of his ear. For even that, had been damaged, parts had been ripped, a huge chunk was missing at the very top.

"You can still save yourself you know…just tell them…tell them that the Wicked Witch cast a spell on you…please" pleads Glinda.

"I can't" replies Fiyero, his voice was low, weak, and broken, yet strong in his convictions.

"I'm through lying Glinda…I'd rather die with the truth in my heart, than a lie on my lips"

"Fiyero please…there going to kill you" cries Glinda.

"Let them" growls Fiyero.

Sensing the Good Witch's hesitation, steps forward, and pointing a gloved hand at Fiyero, speaks to the crowds, eliciting an uproar of rage and violence.

"Even Lady Glinda cannot save all! Let the Traitor of Oz die!"

"No!" cries Glinda, as Fiyero is ripped free from her touch.

The Captain turns, and nods to one of his soldiers. Understanding, he walks up behind Glinda, and reaching out, grabs gently onto her shoulders. Roughly, he pulls Glinda to the side.

"Hang the Traitors!" roars the Captain.

One by one, the Animals and humans are ushered to the center of the stage. The guards wrap the noose around their necks, and with a sadistic laugh, tighten the rope, before letting go.

"Let this be a warning to all who try and oppose the Wizard! The lies of the Wicked must end! Death to the Traitors! And their web of lies!" roars Morrible.

"No, no please!" begs Galinda.

The Hangman, a tall, brutish man steps onto the stage. He was tall, with a muscular built. His face was hidden beneath a black mask. Black leather gloves adorned his massive hands. He wore no shirt, but black leather pants and boots with metal bullets around the top.

He turns, and gives the Good Witch a sadistic smile, before stepping up the trigger which would release the trapdoors beneath the Rebel's feet.

_Here we go!_

"Any last words" sneers Morrible.

"Down with the Wizard!" roars Fiyero.'

"Down with the Wizard of lies!" screams a Wart hog.

"Down with the Wonderful Wizard of false promises!" roars another Animal.

"The Master of trickery!"

The rebels, cheer in unison, making the ropes around their necks to dance and twirl. They knew the end was near, but yet they feared it not. They would die martyrs, the bringers of a much higher cause, the first march against the Wizard.

"Foolish words, for a foolish cause" hisses Morrible icily.

_Holding onto lies, _

The Wizard nods to the Hangman. Smiling, he reaches a hand out towards the trigger. His thick fingers curl around it. Slowly, he turns back to stare at the Rebels.

_Holding onto ties that's vanished_

Galinda couldn't watch, she turned, just as the Hangman started to pull the trigger back.

It was like slow motion, the trigger is pulled, the door beneath Fiyero's feet starts to fall away. The Animals, and the rebels watch horrified, as their Prince and greatest ally, starts to descend downwards, the rope above unwinds.

He was but a breath away, when the rope above his head would slacken, breaking his neck. And for that brief moment, Fiyero closed his eyes, readying his soul for death to claim it.

_Cut the rope!_

A flicker and something dark slices through the air, suddenly, the rope above is cut, and Fiyero's body falls through the trapdoor, and collapses onto the ground beneath the stage.

Glinda and the others watched, as the frayed piece of rope, swung back and forth. Small tendrils of the rope twirled in the air. But what Glinda noticed more, was how the ends had been charred.

Silence follows, no one knew what to do, nor think. It was like magick. One moment, Fiyero was descending downward to certain death, and yet in a blink of an eye, the rope is sliced, and charred, releasing him from the hangman's noose.

He lay, crumpled on the ground, coughing violently, spitting up blood as he desperately tried to regain control of his breathing. His entire body hurt, if not from the torture suffered mere nights prior, but from the fall itself.

A flicker of movement and Glinda's as well as the Wizard, Morrible, the Gale Force, the Hangman, the Rebels and the citizens all turn towards the Western Tower.

A figure stood on the before them, the sunshine glowed behind it, cloaking the figure in pure darkness. It stood tall, and regal, its body hidden beneath a thick cloak, and the person's head, was hidden beneath a long hood.

In the figures gloved hands, was a quiver and bow, the string still vibrated.

"What the hell!" exclaims the Wizard.

"The only one Wicked here" replies the dark figure. Slowly, a gloved hand reached up, and curled around the folds of its hood. In a grand flourish of ebony, the hood is pulled away.

The Wizard, Morrible, Glinda, the Rebels, and the citizens watch, spellbound at the person standing before them, a woman, tall and slender. Her long raven hair billowed around her. Her dark chocolate eyes glared maniacally back at the Wizard and Morrible. Her gown was black. But if you looked closer, it held many hidden facets of maroon, blue's splint of silver, and greens. The bodice was tight around her waist. The skirts flowed out around her.

"Elphaba!" screams Glinda.

"The Witch!" screams a citizens.

"Kill her quick before she curses us!" screams another.

"Lies! All Lies! Your Wonderful Wizard has no powers! He's as powerful as a newborn babe! He's weak, an ordinary human with no real gifts! All he's done is fed you simple minded fools with lies, twisting the truths, the facts to serve his wicked purposes! He's a fraud!" roars Elphaba.

"Kill the Witch!" screams the Wizard.

The Gale Force deploys into the city, each taking their positions on the ground, and aimed their rifles at the Witches heart.

Cackling, Elphaba snapped her fingers. Magickally, a broom appeared in her hands. Straddling it, she climbed on top of the highest peak, and spread her arms out. Her cape and her raven hair dances around her.

"As someone told me lately! Ev'ryone deserves a chance to fly!" spats Elphaba.

Glinda watches as Elphaba kicks off the ledge, just as the Gale Force pull back on the trigger, the hammer slamming down and igniting the gunpowder, and firing the bullet.

_And fall into the sky, _

The bullets rip past her, as Elphaba descends upon the square. Swooping down, she reaches out towards Fiyero. Seeing her, Fiyero weakly raises a hand out towards her. And just as she zooms by, their hands clasp.

Grunting, Elphaba quickly pulls Fiyero's broken body up on the broom, before kicking off the ground and soaring back up towards the sky in a flurry.

"Are you alright?" asks Elphaba.

"I' am now…that you're here" whispers Fiyero weakly.

He could feel it, something was not right and inwardly, he feared the worst. Shoving those thoughts aside, Fiyero tightened his arms around Elphaba's waist, and snuggling his beaten face into her back, closes his eyes, and allows his mind to be lost within her scent, her touch, her warmth.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba.

"Kill them all!" roars the Wizard.

Elphaba's head snaps up, and her eyes darken, seeing the hangman head over to the other switch, the switch, which would end the lives of the innocent.

Growling, she stirs the broom back towards the center square. Raising an emerald hand, she mutters a simple spell beneath her breath. A green fire ball appears, dancing in the middle of her palm.

Roaring, she hurls the fireball at the Hangman. A burst of flames, screams follow, as the Hangman dances around, trying yet failing to snuff out the flames, consuming his flesh.

"Kill them! Kill them!" roars the Wizard.

With a snap of her fingers, the ropes to the noose's break away, freeing the Animals and the rest of the Rebels from their bondage. Throwing the ropes down, the Animal and human rebels jump off the platform, killing the guards and seizing any weapon they can get their hands/paws on.

Enraged, the Wizard storms over to his Captain of the guard. Grabbing his collar, he whips him around to face him.

"Fire at will!" roars the Wizard.

"Fire at will!" repeats the Captain.

The Gale Force turns their guns on the Rebels. Thundering gunshots ring out throughout the square; a few rebels fall to the ground dead, a few innocent bystanders, falls with them.

Screams follow, and the citizens frantically run throughout the square, trying yet some failing to avoid the massacre.

A few guards continue to shoot at the Witch, and her traitorous lover. Weaving throughout the sky, Elphaba ducks and spins out of the paths of the bullets.

"Hang on!" cries Elphaba as she pulls the broom up suddenly.

A loud crack echoes throughout the sky.

"We're almost free Yero…just hold on a little longer" whispers Elphaba.

Silence follows. Silence like the grave.

"Fiyero?" asks Elphaba, fear laced within her voice.

It was at this moment, that the feel of something warm, trickling down her back, registers within her brain. Fiyero's grip around her waist slackens, and his body starts to fall away.

"Yero!" screams Elphaba.

Turning, she grabs a hold of him. But in doing so, she loses control of her broom. Wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close, Elphaba tries to steer the broom back down to the ground.

"Brace yourself!" screams Elphaba.

Glinda watches, as Elphaba and Fiyero crash into the ground. Pieces of the broom fly everywhere, as the rickety old thing shatters against the impact of the emerald streets.

Fiyero slams into the ground, and rolls a few feet, before coming to a stop. His face was down, and his hands lay above his head.

Elphaba, having hit the ground with her head, had come to rest a few feet away from Fiyero. Her entire body hurt, excruciating pain rippled down from her head, all the way to her toes. Blood, trickled down from a large gash wound on her head, and her vision blurred.

Forcing her vision to clear, her eyes widen, seeing Fiyero, lay still, so very still on the ground. Blood pooled around him.

"No…no Fiyero!" screams Elphaba.

_The devil filled our minds with sadness_

Racing over to his side, Elphaba fell to her knees. Gently, she cradled Fiyero's head in her arms. Tears pooled in her eyes, as she pressed two fingers against his neck. He had a heartbeat, it was there, but faint, and growing weaker.

Closing her eyes, she waved her fingers over his body. Her eyes clenched, as her magick swept over Fiyero's body, revealing every injury, every wound the Prince had received.

He had been beaten badly, bad enough to where he was bleeding internally. His body was slowly shutting down. Almost every bone in his body was broken, and his organs were damaged, beyond repair.

"Fiyero…you brainless baboon!" scolds Elphaba.

"Hey…I resent that" mutters Fiyero softly.

"Fiyero!" cries Elphaba.

"Go. Fae. Save. Our. People. Bring down the Wizard…and end this war" whispers Fiyero.

"Not before I heal you" cries Elphaba.

"You do that, and you won't be strong enough to defeat him. I'll be fine Fae. Go…and save our people…go"

_The world a gun and I've been aiming all my life_

_Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender_

_A warrior of Youth_

She watched in a daze, as rebels fought against the Gale Force. Many succeeded in killing off the guard, others, weren't so lucky. So many bodies, massacred beyond recognition, bathed in blood, lay upon the bloodstained streets of the City of Emeralds. Innocent citizens of the City lay on the ground, bloody and stabbed; mistaken as a warrior, young woman, and children.

"Please Fae" whispers Fiyero.

"I can't leave you" whispers Elphaba.

Elphaba jerked, feeling something touch her arm. Turning, her dark chocolate eyes fell upon Glinda, kneeling before her. Her dark cerulean eyes stare tear filled back at her friend.

Elphaba's heart broke, seeing the haunted look, on her friends face. Her beautiful curls were stained in blood, and hung limp against her bloodied shoulders. Her dress was ripped, and covered in blood. Hers, or the blood of those whose lives had been slaughtered, she wasn't sure.

"Go Elphie…I'll protect him" replies Glinda softly.

"You don't have any magick" replies Elphaba softly.

"My bubble will protect us" explains Glinda.

"Glin" argues Elphaba.

"Don't argue go! You have a rebellion to finish"

Giving her friend one last, small smile, she turns and stares down into Fiyero's soft, sapphire eyes.

"I love you" whispers Elphaba.

"I love you"

Leaning down, she softly places a kiss on Fiyero's lips, before rising to her feet, and disappearing into the crowds.

Closing her eyes, Glinda summoned her bubble. And just in time, for one of the guards, having seen them had fired his rifle at the two. But, as luck would have it, the elasticity of the bubble made the bullet ricocheted off its slippery surface.

Seeing this, Glinda stuck her tongue out at the guard.

_I'm taking over, a shot to the new world order_

_I' am Bullet Proof!_

The world seemed to slow before Elphaba's eyes. She watched, using her magick to help fend off a guard, attacking one of her men, or blasting a guard away foolish enough, to come and attack her.

Blood was everywhere, bodies fell. Elphaba barely could tell who fell first, one of her men, or there's. All she knew was that this war, had quickly turned into a massacre. A massacre, that wouldn't end until either the Wizard or his Press secretary was dead, or she was buried six feet beneath the ground.

"Elphaba!"

Spinning on her heels, Elphaba watches as a guard sadistically starts to tear away the clothes of a young girl, not even ten years of age; a rebel youth, who had come to help fight for the cause, and for the murder of her parents.

"No!" screams Elphaba.

Shooting out her hand, she blasts the guard with an emerald ball of fire.

Both the child and Elphaba watch, as the man writhes and thrashes as the blaze of emerald and yellow slowly starts to consume him. Leaving behind a skeleton, charred beyond recognition.

"Thank you"

"Get out of here…now!" roars Elphaba.

"Look out!" screams the girl.

_Here I go!_

_Another prison flight, another perfect sky I damaged_

A blast of magick slams into Elphaba, sending her hurtling through the air, and crashing into the walls of Southstairs.

Biting back a scream of pain, Elphaba weakly pulls herself off the ground. Her long arms reach out in front of her, her hands press against the blood soaked ground, keeping her upright.

The world around her is in chaos, people screaming in death, falling to the ground in a crumpled mess. Blood spills to the ground, covering the street in crimson gore. Bodies strewn everywhere, broken armor, Animals and humans fighting each other, each battling for their lives, for their right to live.

_Now I know_

Wincing, Elphaba's hand immediately flies to her abdomen. Her fingers splay, as she feels something move within her.

_Just who created life and why I set my sights to save it._

Her baby, the baby she and Fiyero had created together moves within her. Small movements like a butterfly's wing, fluttering within her uterus. The movement brings calm to the Witch's turbulent soul.

A screech knocks Elphaba from her thoughts. Turning, her eyes glare at the figure of Morrible, standing a few feet away. Smoke rises from her hands, and her dark eyes glare maniacally back at her.

Flinching Elphaba weakly rises to her feet, her eyes never leaving hers as she spreads her fingers out, green sparks of electricity crack and crackle around her fingertips.

"Morrible" growls Elphaba.

_The worlds a gun and I've been aiming all my life_

"Hello dearie" smiles Morrible wickedly.

_Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender_

Roaring, Elphaba hurls her magick at Morrible. The old witch sneers. Throwing out her hand, an explosion of magick shoots out towards Elphaba.

An explosion, and both sides crumble to the ground as the world shakes beneath their feet. The buildings teeter, before crumbling. Everyone turns, and watches as the two most powerful witch's, square off. Crimson duels against emerald green, both sides warring for control.

Elphaba's eyes narrow, as she pulls her powers together. Her jaw clenches, as pain ripples throughout her body. The stress from the power, the pregnancy, and the strength needed to stand against Morrible, and Fiyero's near death, was starting to wear down the Witch.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

_A warrior of Youth!_

The baby moves, freezing Elphaba in place. Her eyes widen, feeling the little life move within her. Her strength wanes, and her body starts to tremble as Morrible's magick starts to push towards her.

_ You can't give up Fae…were in this together_

_ Witch of the West…you are the only one who can save our kind._

_ Bringer of Peace to the Land of Oz…stand tall, and fight for those who cannot_

_ As long as your mine Fae…we'll be together…always._

"Fi…Fiyero" whispers Elphaba.

_I'm taking over, a shot to the New World order_

_Unlimited…together were unlimited_

_ Elphie…you're the strongest Witch Oz has ever seen_

_ And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! For those who ground me, take a message back from me!_

_ Fae…you must believe…only you can save this world._

_ Tell them how I' am defying Gravity! I'm flying high defying gravity and soon I'll match them in renown!_

_ Believe in your powers Fae…believe…you can do anything…as long as you believe._

_ And no body, in all of Oz…no Wizard there is or was…is ever going to bring._

_ Believe._

_ Me down!_

Roaring, Elphaba pulls herself to her full height. Her eyes narrow and her brow furrows as she wills her magick from her body.

The smirk on Morrible's face fades, as the Elphaba's power starts to hurtle towards her. Unable to move, she stands frozen, as their combined power sails towards her.

"No!" screams Morrible.

_I' am Bullet Proof!_

A great explosion rocks the City of Emeralds. Buildings tumble, as a sonic boom, cascades over the city. Everyone is knocked to the ground. Buildings crumble into smoldering masses of emerald and timber, the Palace of Emeralds Explodes, hurdling emeralds out towards the eviscerated city.

The ground slowly stills the rumbling stops. The remaining buildings teeter, before stilling into silence. One by one, the survivors of this massacre rise back to their feet.

Everyone looks around. The city was decimated beyond recognition, the palace, but a faded memory. Many bodies lay on the ground, many the enemies. The Wizard stands frozen on the platform, unable to grasp what had happened.

The rebellion had won. His loyal subjects were dead, or captured, and Morrible.

All eyes snap back to where Morrible and Elphaba dueled. The place where Morrible once stood was now nothing more, than smoldering ash. She was gone, obliterated.

He had failed, his reign over Oz, was over.

A great cry of joy fills the square, as the remaining rebels rejoice over their victory. They had won; the Wizard and his minions were finally defeated. Oz would have peace once more.

Tears pool within Glinda's eyes. It was over, the rebellion was finally over, and the Wizard would be removed from the Throne. There was no more pretending, no longer would she have to submit to the Wizard and his Press Secretaries demands. She was free.

"Fiyero…we did it…we won!" cries Glinda.

Silence.

Her eyes dip to her lap. Fiyero lays cradled within her arms, his head resting languidly in her lap. His chest refused to rise, and the color of his skin, had changed to a deathly pale.

"No…no Fiyero…Fiyero!" cries Glinda.

Weakly, Elphaba rises from the ground. Her right shoulder hung limp at her side, and in an awkward position. Bruises marred her skin, and her dress was reduced to mere tattered rags. Blood dripped from open wounds, beneath the dress. Her long raven hair was tangled, and stained in blood.

Her eyes relaxed, seeing the people rejoice. She knew that the Rebellion had won. Finally, she would have peace. The hell she had been condemned too was finally over, and she could live out the rest of her life in peace, with the man she loved, and the baby the two had created.

Her thoughts shattered, hearing Glinda's heart wrenching screams. Her head snaps over to where the blonde sits crumpled on the ground, Fiyero limp in her lap.

"No…no" whimpers Elphaba.

Rising to her feet, Elphaba runs towards her lover. Reaching him, she falls to her knees. Reaching out, she grabs Fiyero out of Glinda's arms, and holds him close to her trembling body.

_And as they take their final breath, I have built the truth_

Her hand rises up, and gently sweeps over his forehead, brushing away a few strands of wheat gold hair. His skin was cold, and deathly pale. He wasn't moving, and no air slipped past his lips. He was dead.

_A shout to the New World Order_

"No Fiyero please…you can't leave me! You can't leave us! Please wake up! Open your eyes please!" screams Elphaba.

The rebels slowly gather around their Leader. Each bows their heads, and with tears in their eyes, silently curses the heathen Gods for taking the love of their Leader, away.

Tears fall from her eyes as she holds onto Fiyero's lifeless body. Slowly, her hand reaches out and grasps onto his. Gently, she takes his hand and rests it against her abdomen.

"Can't you feel it…the little life? That's our child Fiyero…that's our baby…please…you can't leave us alone" cries Elphaba.

Galinda's eyes snap up to stare back at Elphaba. Misty tears sparkle within her soft cerulean eyes, as her brain drinks in the words her friend had just spoken.

Pregnant…Elphie was pregnant, and with Fiyero's child.

"Please Fiyero…you have a child on the way…please come back to me" cries Elphaba.

_I' am Bullet Proof!_

Her heart shatters within her chest. Clenching her eyes closed, Elphaba raises her head up towards the skies, and screams out her anguish.

"FIYERO!"

_Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender_

_A Warrior of Youth_

_I'm taking over_

_A shout to the New World Order_

_I' am Bullet Proof!_

_Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender_

_A Warrior of Youth_

_I'm taking over_

_A shout to the New World Order_

_I' am Bullet Proof!_


End file.
